War of the Coprophages
Classic episode with great phone dialogue between Mulder and Scully. Mulder gets caught up investigating what could be super-human cockroaches with metal bodies. Summary An exterminator in a basement gives us a lecture on the wonderful world of the cockroach, he tells the home owner he has a new method of extermination, a fungus which not only kills the infected roach but is passed on to other roaches it comes into contact with, the home owner leaves exterminator to finish the job. A particularly "arrogant bug" resists the fungus so the exterminator flicks it to the floor and stamps on it, but immediately he feels something happening to his body, he stumbles to the wall where more cockroaches appear covering his body as he falls to the ground. The home owner returns to find the exterminator on the floor covered in roaches. Meanwhile Agent Mulder is in his car looking out for reported lights in the sky. He has a phone conversation with Scully with regard to his whereabouts when he is interrupted by a local sheriff. That too is cut short when the sheriff is called to the roach incident, the third such incident in a week. He calls Scully to report on the three mysterious deaths but she gives him a standard scientific explanation that many people are allergic to roaches. Another attack this time on a young man, who was taking drugs with friends, the insects crawl into his arms and he dies. Again Mulder calls Scully from the scene, this time she puts it down to a drug induced vision, but Mulder discovers a roach carcass which he thinks is actually made of metal. More roaches attack the medical examiner, the sheriff tells Mulder of a secret government experiment taking place locally. Another call to Scully, this time she puts the death down to an aneurysm due to straining too hard while on the toilet. The doctor's blood shot eyes and dilated pupils confirm her suspicions. Mulder visits the government site, a two story house with "moving walls", there are roaches everywhere. A government agent, Dr. Bambi Berenbaum of the US agricultural research service says they are studying cockroaches to find better was to eradicate them. Bambi (Dr. Berenbaum) tells Mulder she thinks that UFO's are actually insect swarms. He takes a call from Scully but hangs up after saying only, "Not now." There is obviously an attraction between Mulder and Dr. Berenbaum. Mulder phones Scully later that night from his hotel room and confesses he hates insects. He hears a scream and goes to a room down the hall to find a hotel guest dead. The death is put down to a heart attack, he gets the medical reports back and all of the attacks are put down to the method of death Scully had told him, but the roach exoskeleton was made of metal. Dr. Berenbaum tells Mulder about a robotics expert who may know something about the roaches. Mulder visits Dr. Ivanov], who explains about his experiments based on insects, using the environment to move around. Mulder asks Dr. Ivanov if aliens might use robotic bugs to search Earth, he says it's possible, but when he shows the doctor the metallic roach legs he can't believe it. Scully arrives but the town is in mass panic. Scully has a theory that the roaches have been imported with manure used in methane experiments, Mulder visits the methane plant the researcher shoots at Mulder believing he is a cockroach, this is further confirmed when Scully calls Mulder and his phone sounds like a roach, Mulder runs and the researcher shoots, blowing up the building. The roach incidents stop, Mulder's report focuses on man's development and how we may have gone as far as we can. The next advancement may be a species which does not have the emotion that holds back man and is simply reactive to the environment like insects. Background Information * The word "coprophages" literally means "dung eaters." Links and References Guest Stars * Bobbie Phillips as Doctor Bambi Berenbaum * Raye Birk as Dr. Jeff Eckerle * Dion Anderson as Sherrif Frass * Bill Dow as Dr. Rick Newton * Alex Bruhanski as Dr. Bugger * Ken Kramer as Dr. Alexander Ivanov * Nicole Parker as Chick * Alan Buckley as Dude * Tyler Labine as Stoner * Maria Herrera as Customer #1 * Sean Allan as Customer #2 * Norma Wick as Reporter * Wren Robertz as Orderly * Tom Heaton as Resident #1 * Bobby L. Stewart as Resident #2 * Dawn Stofer as Customer #4 * Fiona Roeske as Customer #5 * Tony Marr as Motel Manager References Doctor; Bambi Berenbaum; Miller's Grove; Massachusetts; dung; methane gas; looting; razor blade; exoskeleton; aneurysm; Choco Droppings; Breakfast at Tiffany's; Die Bug Die; Queequeg; United States Department of Agriculture (USDA); entomologist; Alt-fuel Category:X-Files episodes